Mascaras are generally prepared on the basis of two types of formulations: aqueous mascaras referred to as cream mascaras, in the form of a dispersion of waxes in water, and anhydrous or low-water-content mascaras, referred to as water-resistant mascaras (referred to as “waterproof”), in the form of dispersions of waxes in organic solvents.
Aqueous mascaras mainly contain a surfactant system, for example based on triethanolamine stearate, which makes it possible to obtain a stable dispersion of particles of wax agglomerated in an aqueous phase. This system plays an important part in the obtaining of such a dispersion, in particular at the interface in the interactions between particles of wax. However, such mascaras have the disadvantages of, among other things, being dry, having poor flexibility and/or having poor consistency.
Further, mascara compositions are generally made with a significant amount of wax to provide eyelashes with volume upon application. In general, to be processed, such waxes need to be melted at a high temperature, requiring significant energy and cost inputs.
There is thus a need to develop a cosmetic composition, in particular for making up the eyelashes, making it possible to obtain a smooth and homogeneous deposit on the eyelashes, while exhibiting a consistency that is easy to work after application, which has improved volumizing, curling and/or shine properties. There is also a need for mascara compositions which can be prepared at low temperature to save energy and decrease costs.